newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Gene Rytor
Gene Rytor was the third Diktat of the New Imperium, elected after interim Diktat Dogar stepped down. Unbeknown to the rest of the NI, they had actually elected an Altarin'Dakor agent as their leader. Rytor served as a Moff during the Empire, then head of a special intelligence agency, which he used to help the Altarin'Dakor after he was recruited. However, after he became Diktat, he continued to assist the New Imperium against the Altarin'Dakor while matching wits against the Shok'Thola Queklain, who sought to control Rytor and the NI for his own schemes. Background Gene Rytor was a Moff in the Core Worlds during Palpatine's reign as Emperor. He distinguished himself as highly intelligent and efficient, and during that time he slowly built for himself an information network full of Imperial and rogue agents. Noticing his skills, the Emperor appointed him head of a secret Imperial intelligence organization. After the Battle of Endor, Rytor's ruling sector became taken over by the New Republic, and Rytor vanished from public sight. However, rather than fade into obscurity, he secretly continued to run his intelligence empire. It was during this time that Rytor's agents told him of a powerful alien force that had taken over the galaxy's spiral arm west of Endor. Rytor secretly reached out to this force and was approached by a representative. To his surprise, Rytor had made contact with the Altarin'Dakor. He was brought into AD space, where he met the Shok'Thola Kronos. The meeting would change Rytor forever. From that point onward, Rytor was convinced that the Altarin'Dakor would take over the galaxy. In his mind, he believed that the only way to save the denizens of the galaxy was to work with the Altarin'Dakor, and make sure that the galaxy fell with minimal bloodshed and loss of life. He joined with Kronos, agreeing to use his intelligence network to assist the Return of the Altarin'Dakor. Meanwhile, Rytor was working with Admiral Caramon Majere's fleet out of Byss, and when Majere took his forces to the New Imperium, Rytor came as well. In the New Imperium, Rytor introduced himself to Grand Master Xar Kerensky, whom he helped on several occasions, using his extensive knowledge and information network. However, Rytor was secretly working for Kronos, and when Diktat Ryskar D'larit refused to make an alliance with the Altarin'Dakor, he reluctantly ordered the Diktat assassinated. The New Imperium was hit hard, but it recovered quickly. Kronos' plan backfired, and he was defeated at Mizar. Without a Shok'Thola to report to, Rytor found himself a free agent. Quietly he moved into the background, biding his time and planning his best move. He considered that the New Imperium would be slaughtered by the Altarin'Dakor anyway, and he had to somehow prevent that from happening. Before he could act, however, he was found by the restored Shok'Thola Queklain, who had his own plans for the New Imperium. Using Nico Flygras as an unwitting pawn, Queklain orchestrated that Gene Rytor would be elected as the next Diktat of the New Imperium, after which Queklain would easily be able to control him and, in turn, the entire NI. His plan was successful, and Rytor became the third Diktat of the New Imperium. Rytor, however, chafed under the rogue Warlord's commands. He secretly planned a way to escape from his master, even while helping the NI to defend itself against the assault driven by the Shok'Thola Nimrod. After the Battle of Varnus and Nimrod's defeat, Rytor felt confident that he could escape from his predicament, and chart a new direction for the NI. It was time to act. Personality and Traits Gene Rytor was age 59 as of the Battle of Varnus, and he had dark hair that had faded mostly to gray. He had a taste for luxury items, such as fine Corellian brandy and tabac, and was highly intelligent. The accumulation of information was to him one of the greatest goals and pleasures in life. To Rytor, knowledge was power, and he much desired the former over any kind of political clout or military might. He was in many ways a reluctant Diktat, and never would have ran for the office if not for Queklain's prodding. He did not work for the Altarin'Dakor out of a lust for power or glory, or even immortality. To him, it was inevitable that the galaxy would fall to the Altarin'Dakor. He truly desired to save the galaxy's population from death and suffering, and so he worked to help the Altarin'Dakor win as easily, in order to reduce civilian casualties as much as possible. Category:New pages Category:Characters